


【金钱组】我们的平等关系

by sventhlife



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sventhlife/pseuds/sventhlife
Relationships: 伊万•布拉金斯基/王耀, 阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯/王耀
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	【金钱组】我们的平等关系

·上·  
美国再一次站上演讲台陈述他驻兵伊拉克的“正当理由”，他看起来永远有理有据，即便是呵斥与他行为差不多的俄罗斯，他也能把自个儿说成英雄，把对方说成“别有用心的混蛋”。相同的论调在这之前早也重复了无数次，王耀几乎听得耳朵生茧，他确实不能更厌烦这家伙十年如一日的政治口令，并且衷心希望他和他的上司哪天能换一点有用的东西进脑子，而不是让所有人都对这一套心生疲累。

他向后靠在坚硬的椅背，十指交叉在文件上方，用余光去瞥俄罗斯的桌面，果不其然，这家伙又在低着头写写画画。从前他都是微笑着翻白眼，不过自从十几年前换了那位叫普京的上司之后，北极熊也学起了在会议上心不在焉涂鸦的作风，美国最初被气的要死，到现在也学会了无视。

约莫是注意到了王耀的视线，俄罗斯掀起A4纸的一角，给他看上面的小人头，戴眼镜的小人张牙舞爪的表情让王耀情不自禁觉得好笑。他画的是美国，好吧，就是有点生动过了头。

王耀竭力让自己压下上扬的嘴角。

会议结束的时候照例要合一张影。王耀理了理西装上的褶皱，目光与看向这边的美国交错了一瞬，他们自然地错开视线，不约而同地选择了与对方隔出一些距离的位置。他手挨着俄罗斯站，感觉到他指尖轻轻勾过掌心，王耀望着镜头，唇边扬起恰好的弧度，好像什么也没有感觉到。

咔嚓一声，整个会议才算真的结束了。法兰西伸着懒腰来问王耀下午要不要一起去尝尝纽约时代广场新开的奶茶店，恰时兜里手机震了一下，王耀拿出来看了一眼，笑着说在国内已经喝的太多了。

“你找亚瑟一起去吧，他似乎还没怎么喝过。”束着低马尾的中国先生这样说。

离开会场后，王耀把文件递给秘书，低声向他叮嘱了几句便独身转向离开了大厦，在一个十字路口边的冰激凌店，看见了正在排队结账的俄罗斯，他本想离开，却和他对上了视线，索性直接走上去，轻轻巧巧打了个招呼：“万尼亚。”

非正式会面他们都会不约而同地选择与另一个名字称呼，主要还是为了区别国事和私事。伊万握着淡粉色的甜筒，笑容俊朗如五月的晴空：“耀。”

他们并肩走了一段路。伊万正要去纽约的俄大使馆，和王耀的目的地相距不远。路上偶尔会碰见彼此的家人，也微笑着点头示意。走了一段之后，他们拐进一条比较安静的巷子，王耀吃掉了他蛋卷上的最后一口香甜的冰奶油，在他怀里踮着脚仰头同他接吻。

“路上小心。”紫眼睛的男人哑着嗓说，低头嘴唇轻轻碰碰他的，那里还有一点似有若无的草莓香气。

“路上小心。”

同伊万分别之后，王耀又独自走过了几个街道，来到一间单身公寓门前，他想了想，没有拿出钥匙，而是抬手轻轻叩了叩门。

三秒钟后，门开了，首先映入眼帘的便是美国那头金光璨灿的短发，他大约是也才刚到，身上穿着那套深蓝色的西装，额上汗珠细细。他眼睫轻颤，唤他：“阿尔。”

回应他的是一个温柔绵长的吻。

他们手指勾缠着走进室内，阿尔弗雷德扯下领带，搂着他在床上坐下，湛蓝的眼里盈着些许抱怨。“你背着我吃冰激凌了。”他像个小孩儿一样委屈巴巴的，让王耀忍不住想起今天伊万画的那个小人头，嘴角牵出笑意，阿尔弗雷德挑了眉头，说：“你嘲笑我？”

王耀当然不会告诉他真相，而是摇摇头说：“你不是不喜欢草莓味么。”

“总有别的口味。”他貌似不依不饶地说着。

“下次给你带一支来……”话音未落的半截话被唇齿的纠缠吞没，王耀坐在阿尔弗雷德的膝头，半眯着眼由他放肆亲吻。眼镜被随意扔到一边，领带抽掉团在床脚，温热的舌面舐过喉结耳垂，最终落在前胸，王耀手臂挡在眼前，略有些急促地低喘着气。

亲吻再次回到唇边，王耀才拿开手，手指勾在阿尔弗雷德凌乱的衬衫领口，有些不稳地替他将那些纽扣解开，指腹抚摸过他胸口淡金色的鬈毛，向下探过腰肢，他听见阿尔弗雷德的呼吸紧了紧，接着的就是更为湿泞的吮吻与爱抚。舌尖勾勒耳廓的麻痒感让王耀低低呜咽了一声，阿尔弗雷德太熟悉他的身体，他向来知道用怎样的小伎俩让王耀迅速动情。

阿尔弗雷德的脸埋在王耀的颈窝。他深嗅着他皮肤上温暖馨香的牡丹香气，拉着他的手抚慰自己肿胀的前端。虽然并不是第一次，但王耀依旧不擅长做这样的活计，阿尔弗雷德倒也没把这点小菜当做正餐，他引着王耀把玩了一会儿很快便没了耐心，而是忍着躁动的欲火，伏了身去用舌尖逗弄他胸前的红粒，不时含住轻轻啃咬，宽大的手掌温柔而诱惑地磨蹭着他挺立的根部，满意地倾听着男人随自己的动作发出的暧昧狎吟。

他手指摸向王耀的臀缝，轻易便在股间触到了一股黏热的湿意，温热的液体从隐秘的泉眼里分泌溢出，阿尔弗雷德当然知道那是什么，他舔吻过王耀的鬓角，低低地笑：“看来你确实想我。”

之后要发生的事更加顺理成章，他们的身体紧密地契合在一起，快感引出的呻吟低却动人，汗水打湿了王耀的鬓发，将它们粘在潮红的眼尾旁。阿尔弗雷德没有戴眼镜，但他们的距离足够近，他不必戴也能清晰地看见他因为亲吻而变得有些红肿的嘴唇，和挂着零星泪珠的长睫。他黑色的头发散在浑圆的肩头，末端因为上下起伏的动作而轻盈地晃动着。

他陷在情欲里的样子总让阿尔弗雷德坚信自己能和他做到世界末日那一天。

王耀的手臂无力地抱着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，紧湿的甬道因为特别的姿态被插得格外深，也收得格外紧，稍微动一下都能激起海浪般的快感袭来，他脑袋依在阿尔弗雷德肩头，吸着气让他动一动。

阿尔弗雷德很想笑着侃他一句：“瞧瞧你浪荡的样子，中国先生，我真想像这样把你摁在会议室的桌子上操。”这确实是他的真诚的愿望，但他也知道这是绝对禁止的，并不是指在哪做爱这件事，而是叫他“中国先生”，就好像王耀从不在私下相处时叫他“美国”一样，会接吻会恋爱会上床的只是王耀和阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，而中国和美国则该死地处于“冰冻期”，几乎说的上针锋相对了。

他每回在公开场合叫自己“美国”时的语气真让他讨厌，又让他硬得发慌。

真是无情的男人。阿尔弗雷德心想，喉间为他抬起一点又落下的臀瓣翻滚出一声喟叹，他够过王耀的脸吻他，将他摁在床上，蓝眼睛里淡淡的无谓被额发遮住。

他就没那么公私分明了，无论从哪一面，他都会相当公平地讨要补偿。

他应该漱掉那些讨人厌的草莓味再来的。阿尔弗雷德面不改色地想。

他吻住王耀，将那些陡然拉长的甜腻呻吟堵了回去。

·中·  
王耀大致知道阿尔弗雷德为什么不高兴，但他不了解他为什么会知道。他从浴室清洗完出来之后边穿衣服边问，金发蓝眼的男人毫不顾忌地打量着他遍布痕迹的身体，说：“你又不喜欢草莓味——只有那个东斯拉夫野人爱吃这种又甜又酸的东西。”

“弗朗西斯也挺爱吃的。”王耀戴上银花袖扣，头也不抬地说。

阿尔弗雷德不满地嚷嚷着：“你可从没说过还有弗朗西斯。”东方男人狭长昳丽的凤眼睨过来看了他一眼，他用皮筋重新扎好头发，说：“确实没有，只是随口一提。”穿好西装外套之后王耀理了理领带，确认没有戴错之后弯腰吻了吻坐着的阿尔弗雷德的唇角，嗓音一如既往的温和清澈，只是多了一点不易察觉的沙哑：“再见阿尔，下午的会议不要迟到。”

“本Hero从没迟到过。”他对他总是带着点哄小孩意味的语气很不高兴。

王耀只是随意一笑。

离开公寓之后王耀找了一家中餐厅解决推迟已久的午餐，老板认出了他，执意要求替他免单，王耀摇头说：“你这儿也只是小本生意。”老板是个瘦瘦高高的中年男人，笑着说：“都说男儿当报国，我没什么本事报答您，一顿饭而已，您就当全我一个心愿。”

他说到这份上，王耀再推拒可就实在要伤了人心了，只好再三叮嘱做两盘简单的家常小菜就行，怎么着也不至于让店家亏本。

另说，他也早习惯不去铺张浪费了。

老板特意给他选了一条肉最鲜肥的排骨做硬菜，他手艺确实不错，王耀吃得很开心。用饭的时候身子板酸得厉害，王耀已经拉着阿尔弗雷德收着点了，没想到还是这样累。他一边喝汤一边想阿尔弗雷德，年轻的国家确实身强力壮、精力旺盛，但阿尔比他见过的所有国家都要多一股大男孩似的孩子气，伊万倒偶尔会做出些貌似天真的稚童表情，但这两者全然是不一样的。

约莫是20世纪后的独尊地位的缘故，也可能只是与生俱来，阿尔弗雷德的霸道与傲慢从性格渗入了整个美国，不说人民，至少他的政府一看就知道和他同气连枝。

王耀觉得单看性格的话，他还是很喜欢阿尔弗雷德那种蓬勃自由的朝气，但说到国事，他就不得不赞成英国许久之前说过的话了。

“傲慢又自大的家伙。”英国捏着雪茄淡淡地评价，那时美国早就独立，叫嚣着所有人“机会均等”，“他早晚会被自己的任性妄为弄死。”

彼时王耀只是抬着下颚微笑，说强颜欢笑也不过分，不过那会儿他到底早也习惯了这样低卑柔顺的表情，不至于让谁看出勉强的成分——或许被看出了，但没有人说，他也就当做自己伪装得很好。

他只能像任人玩弄的木偶一样躺在他人打造的木床上奄奄一息地苟活着，英国的话是说给法国听的，他只是房间里漂亮的装饰品，自觉没有插话的资格，即便是英国抬着他下巴问他对美国的看法时，他也不会出声。

那确实不是什么值得回忆的日子。

说起来，王耀和美国的关系这么久以来都算不上多好。他们第一次站在平等位置上的对话实际是在二战，日本被利益和所谓的光荣挤红了眼，将大洋彼端的美国也拼命拉下了水。王耀收到消息的时候还在战场上，上司告诉他美国和他们拥有了共同的敌人时，王耀只是抹掉了颊上的血，他想到了那个过分年轻的金发男人踩在紫禁城上时肆意的笑，最终只是点了点头，真心地笑着说：“那真好，我们离胜利又近了一步。”

什么仇啊，恨啊，在生存面前真的没有那么重要。

有回王耀亲赴华北战场，那真是极为困苦的一战，但他仍旧从雾霭中的残肢和鲜血里看见了希望的曙光，当觉得撑不住的时候，他就会拍拍自己沉甸甸的的胸脯，那里装了很多信。每一场战斗里，王耀都会往原本空荡荡的衣服里塞信，给他信的人大多都已经死了，却都期盼着他们的国家能把胜利和未来，以及他们绝不后悔的信念递交给后方的亲友与恋人。

他感受着信的重量，就觉得，没有那么难。

他们都没有放弃他，他更加不能放弃。

王耀偶尔也会收到苏联（当时他还叫这个名字）的电报，东线战事伤亡很大，王耀也没揭穿他强撑“一切顺利”的表象，两人总是只发些简短的文字，报报平安，也就差不多了。王耀手里攥着苏联的电报在战壕里艰难地移动时，忽然就撞进了一个同样满是灰尘和硝烟味的怀抱，抬头便是美国湛蓝如洗的眼，他镜片上沾着血，正笑着和自己打招呼。“Nice to meet you.”他这样挥挥手。

王耀差点被灰呛住，他咳了几声，问他：“你怎么来了，没有听说你家的士兵要来支援。”

“他们是没有来啊，”面容年轻英俊的男人脸上盛着自信的笑容，“但是我来了。”

他任性的发言让王耀多少有些无奈：“你身为国家，四处乱跑好像不太合适。”

恰时外边两步远的地方炸开一个手雷，王耀被他摁着趴在壕沟里，泥尘四下崩开，两个人都有点灰头土脸的，男人又还算干净的手背替他拭去额角的灰和血，仍是那张朝气蓬勃的笑脸。他确定地说：“哪有什么美国在这，请叫我阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

王耀怔了怔，于是也回一个笑说：“好吧，那你也得叫我王耀。”

那之后发生了很多事，也改变了些许王耀对阿尔弗雷德的私人印象，甚至也可以说改变了他们的私人关系。他们并肩战斗了一段时候，一并在休战时嘲笑对面陡然慌乱的打法，在打扫战场的时候一头望向天边粉橙色的浪漫夕阳。与血液截然不同的晚霞颜色给了他们战争中最难得的抚慰。

王耀盯着那温暖梦幻的落日，忍不住眼眶发酸，胸前的信纸一下子重如千斤，压得他喘不过气。那些曾经温热的身体就在他的脚旁沉睡着，不发一言，干涸的血迹里仿佛还残留着年轻的生命。他想要大哭，为这些连名字都来不及留下的家人，他们虚无的梦想追逐着他，用性命和未来去眺望那个属于还未出生的人们的未来，他们甚至不能再看见这样美丽的云霞，却永远只会在王耀的面前，用微弱的气音告诉他：“一定要强大起来啊。”

他以为自己早也看惯了生离死别，看惯了为自己冲锋陷阵的脆弱的生命一条条陨落，他甚至没有在任何一个士兵眼前流过眼泪，可是当看着这片温柔烂漫的云海，他就是忍不住肩膀抖动，忍不住泪如泉涌，忍不住想如果不是自己不合时宜的软弱，一切怎么会变成这个样子。

阿尔弗雷德注意到了他无声的眼泪，他那向来充斥着肆意和轻快的脸柔和了下去，几乎能够被称得上温柔，镜片底下的蓝眼睛温和无奈地注视着脸上的灰尘被眼泪冲开道道痕迹的王耀，什么也没说，只是伸出手去，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

王耀抿了抿唇角，用手臂胡乱抹掉眼泪，笑着说：“加快动作吧，一会儿回去向炊事班要两碗热汤。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他，忽然勾起唇角，点头笑道：“那我再偷两个烧饼！”

“不可以！我们多吃了其他人就会少吃...”

类似于此的记忆还有很多。

不过，战争结束之后他们也就一并忘掉了这些短暂而和谐的相处。王耀再一次患上了内科病，不过他也心知肚明它很快就会结束，苏联赠送的药物化成了温热水流在他的身体中游走，他枕在爱人的红围巾上，只需安睡就能等待他的家人把健康带给他；但美国却极不满于他听从于苏联的要求，他来看望他时也嚷着为什么自己不愿吃他给的药。王耀只是对他微笑，温声请他不必担心自己，这是他的家务事。

他们的关系于是降回冰点。

那之后王耀一心一意和苏联过了很久，他从他那儿得到了太多的东西：理想、面包、爱情。伊万也好，苏联也好，不论作为哪个身份，他都尽力把自己能给的东西给了王耀，或许正是因此，王耀才没有办法在那几年的恶劣关系里真心实意地去恨他，在他降下红旗之后，也情愿同他重归旧好。

作为回报，伊万也极少主动在相处的场合同王耀谈论与美国以及阿尔弗雷德有关的东西。他们不约而同地对这保持着沉默，仿佛它从未存在过。

王耀仔细思考过他和美国在20世纪后期的那一段到底算什么：究竟是报复控制欲远超底线的苏联，还是单纯的利益联结，抑或二者兼有之。王耀唯一能确定的就是那段关系确实改变了他，有家人说那是他们俩的“蜜月期”，王耀认为这不够贴切，但他也找不出另一个更合适的词语来形容。

—— 那确确实实是他们最相安无事的日子了。阿尔弗雷德不再抓着他的小妹妹图谋他事，而是承认了他的唯一地位，并且借此在约会中向他讨要了一个搅合着别样颜色的湿吻。除此之外，他们在任何地方做，在镜头前耳鬓厮磨，王耀心知肚明他只是为了刺激苏联，或是给自己一个勉强能够保住颜面的叫停越南战争的办法，但他当时实在不在乎这些，美国没办法忽视一点点变强的自己，尤其在他从前忠心的“部下”一个接一个逐渐强大的情况下，交好是必然的，但恋爱……他无所谓有无，那几年他陷在重病里，阿尔弗雷德的存在和亲吻都能多少减轻一点他身上的痛楚。

他们都对彼此有所取求，这是很平等的关系。

21世纪之后他们依旧保持着这样的亲密关系，但公务上的摩擦时常出现，并且日益明显，又让他们不能不对彼此心生间隙。美国热衷于多管“闲事”的爱好给所有人都带来了很多麻烦，但事情没有严重到那个地步，王耀也不认为与他断绝关系是必然的，那会牵扯到太多利益——金钱从来是他们的关系中最有用也最有效的粘合剂，在不踩到底线之前，他欣然于将回应限制在警告和小小的报复之间。

王耀很久都没有心甘情愿地吃过亏了，他一点都不介意和两个情人中的任何一个人翻脸，就像他从前对苏联做的那样。千年古国的傲慢与尊严不容挑衅，尤其是在主权方面，他在那上面吃过多大的亏就有多看重它，俄罗斯知道的最清楚——这几乎是他们能光明正大地在镜头面前低声私语，毫不避讳地将彼此亲密的关系曝光给公众的最主要原因。

王耀放下筷子，拿纸巾擦干净嘴巴，想起了前几天在国内听的报告会，并不对美国能“听懂”自己的警告抱有多大的期望，他向来擅长装傻，也喜欢这么做，在他自己认为“有必要”的时刻又从不吝啬于强插一手。

他总是自顾自地执行他的个人英雄主义，蠢蠢欲动地搜索着任何能让他大张旗鼓搞一次事情的时机，并且一直为这个准备着，不肯放过任何有利于自己的东西，哪怕会对别人造成伤害也无所谓。

王耀确实腻味于和他这样互相两面三刀下去了

·下·

贸易战之后王耀便不再和美国进行私下的联系——和“阿尔弗雷德”也是一样。

当然，王耀并不是因为这个怪罪他，这些完全在他的意料之内，他向来公私分明，不将国事和私事混作一谈，这也是其他国家共知的东西。但这一回王耀却是实实在在地被惹怒了，他本人亲自出镜面对直播镜头警告美国“某些议员”和它的国家化身。这还是南海争端后的第一次，但又截然不同，毕竟上一回的王耀远没有这一次来得脸色冰冷，说的话也没有这次来得锋利。

“请美国停止干预香港事务、插手他国内政的无耻行径。”长发男人眉眼冷厉地坐在长桌背后，语气平稳却掷地有声的话语仿佛结着寒冰。阿尔弗雷德退出视频播放界面，拇指飞快地敲击输入法回复亚瑟，上面还是英国带着点嘲讽的消息：“看来你真把这位老好人先生惹毛了，真不愧是超级英雄阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德对他的英式“鱼刺”习以为常，回道：“谢谢你的夸奖先生，祝你脱欧顺利。”

他按下发送键之后就把手机扔到了床脚，说实在的，他不能不感到有点委屈。香港自己长了异心，他只是给予了“一定程度上的长辈的帮助”而已，将他钳制在手里只是顺便的结果，阿尔弗雷德觉得只要王嘉龙从王耀那儿叛逃出来总会有人试图借他来窥探内陆，倒还不如让他来呢——好吧，这话连他自己都说服不了。

阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，又爬起来去捡他的手机，确认他和王耀的上一条聊天记录依然定格在自己几个月前发的那条“老地方见”，那会儿他们家还没出什么涉港法案，贸易战风波还没因为他那位叫唐纳德的上司搞得那么尖锐，虽然国家关系有点降温，但王耀至少还愿意来应约，扣着他的腰背给他一个正儿八经的吻。

现在就算了吧，阿尔弗雷德自认还是比较了解他的。

他们现在离正式翻脸就差一颗子弹了。

中东战事吃紧，阿尔弗雷德索性把同中国的这档烂摊子丢给上司，将注意力转移到伊拉克身上来，那个富得流“油”的小子怀里的石油是有点儿惹人眼红，但阿尔弗雷德依然坚信自己拿了比让给俄罗斯要好。作为彼此好几十年的死对头，阿尔弗雷德找不出不讨厌这个笑容虚伪的北极熊的任何一个理由——哪怕他摘了红围巾也一样。

尤其是在他经常和王耀同屏出现在国际新闻里的情况下，美国先生发自内心地认为他碍眼透顶。

俄罗斯显然对他的不待见了然于胸——阿尔弗雷德也并不觉得他有多待见自己，通俄门事件可还没过去多久，除此之外，他们对彼此做的小动作不胜枚举......那头北极熊从四几年开始就对自己的存在耿耿于怀了，主要原因当然是争霸，但永远绕不开他满心妒忌的寄托人，王耀。

他那时是怎么样叫他的？噢，“我的小布尔什维克”

他们俩可真相爱，可又把彼此伤得真厉害。

阿尔弗雷德每次想起来都忍不住笑出声，但笑了没一会儿，他又感觉到无聊起来，不知名的空荡情绪阻碍了他对满足的感知，他向来愿意承认自己难填的欲壑，他站在无可置疑的唯一的极点之上，坐拥他国的依从和顺服的日子曾经是那么的让他幸福，但它又太短暂了，因为他很快就发现这很难维持，也难以让他真正知足。

他坚信自己是世界上最强大、最自由、最富有的国度，他当然理解共同发展才能让自己更加强大，但他也确实茫然了，他不知道自己下一个真正想要的是什么，便只能对着始终饥饿的贪婪久久发呆，努力想扯下其他人前进的步子，来保证自己的绝对优胜。

只有餐盘里的蛋糕一直是所有人里最大的，和第二名也差距十万八千里的大，阿尔弗雷德才可能觉得自己相对能够安下一点儿心。

王耀因此指责过他幼稚，他觉得他说的不对。

只要所有人都愿意活在他的庇佑下就好了，就像当年的欧洲，现在的日本，还有他那位胞弟，整个世界在英雄的指挥下运转，所有人都会过的更好，他可以站在白宫的大门前和王耀接吻，也不会有人指责他的国家不应该和利益冲突国来往密切。

但阿尔弗雷德又问自己，称霸世界的目的就是这个吗，他又会忍不住发笑。

他们之间又没有爱情。

阿尔弗雷德没为王耀纠结太久，他决心要从他手里抠出本属于自己的那一分利来，于是打算坚持这样带着点敌对倾向的对华政策——他向来擅长这个。过中国年的时候，他也没有给那位还手毫不迟疑的中国先生送什么祝福（说真的，他确实让阿尔弗雷德损了些元气），但出于某种他自己都搞不清楚的心态，他还是点开了俄罗斯发在五大国群组里的直播间链接。（由于除了他之外其他几位都去了，他很确定俄罗斯就是特地发给自己看的）

他大概知道那是什么，中国的年夜饭，附带中国和俄罗斯的亲切会面，十有八九还有王耀最喜欢的正红色背景，他俩每年都要弄这一出，“彰显中俄坚固友谊”的无聊政治活动，通常沦为面向知情“同僚”的无情秀恩爱活动，毕竟你很难不看出同样是会面，王耀看向俄罗斯的目光比其他国家都要温柔。

阿尔弗雷德从前也做过席上的一员，但不知从何时开始，他就不再去了，虽说邀请函倒是年年都会准时发到邮箱，不过他也心知肚明如果自己真的去了，王耀一定会露出那种和愉快无关的惊讶表情——当然，邀请函今年是没有的，他也不觉得意外。

所以到底是什么时候开始的呢...啊，好像是他发现自己和他亲爱的小妹妹有签很贵的合同之后吧？阿尔弗雷德不确定地想，咬着吸管吸了口可乐，看见王耀白净的额头挡在镜头前。他牙关无意识地磨了磨吸管口，想起医生前几天告诉自己不能喝冰的，不然会加重感冒。

又好像不是...他们总得保持着相对友好的关系嘛，也是近几年他才没给过自己太多好脸色，却也不至于就此一刀两断，偶尔还能打个炮之类的...虽然目前此类“外交活动”已经完全被禁止了，嗯，连带着其他国事往来一起，不过阿尔弗雷德知道，只要自己愿意低一低头，把铺张开的野心从王耀那里收敛一点，他们不需要花多大工夫就能恢复到这几十年来他们一直保持的“平等关系”上去。

但自己愿意吗？阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，手指伸远捡了一包薯片过来，扯开包装开始看别人的“团圆饭”直播。才进入网页就看见密密麻麻的弹幕堆积在屏幕上，遮得严严实实，他只好把弹幕关掉，然后靠上枕头边吃边看。

活动已经进行到一半，所有人都在自己应该在的位置上落了座。阿尔弗雷德的目光不由自主地首先落在了王耀的身上。他穿了件红底金纹的长袖衬衫，黑色的发辫搭在肩头，更是衬得他面容柔美温和，这衣服本来应该又土又俗，但王耀就是能把它穿出一股不那么特立独行又十足矜贵的味道。他脸上贯有的那一份淡漠也因为这温馨热闹的气氛消失了。王湾、王嘉龙、王濠镜、王京、王冀......他的弟弟妹妹们都围着桌子坐着，阿尔弗雷德的视线在王湾金丝镂织的鬓花和她看似温驯的表情上掠过，落在了王嘉龙的身上，他脸上的伤和倦意用粉底都遮不完全，那副桀骜的眉眼在这会儿有些沉默，王粤和王濠镜坐在他旁边同他低语，他也只是勉强笑笑，望向王耀的时候少了一点本应常有的戾气——这和阿尔弗雷德上次见他几乎就是截然不同。

他们暂时都成为哥哥的“乖宝宝”了。阿尔弗雷德推了推眼镜，漫不经心地嚼着薯片。

他实在没办法对这个结果表示意外。

饭吃到一半主人家于是开始向来参宴的外宾敬酒，阿尔弗雷德看见俄罗斯那张脸就想吐，尤其是他还穿了一身极为让人一言难尽的喜庆唐装，他打算关掉直播了，但就在他准备退出视频界面时，王耀身后的几个弟弟，甚至包括他自己都面色发白、呼吸急促起来，现场一时混乱。  
Oho.阿尔弗雷德眼里浮出兴味。

看来...有什么大事要开始发生了？

—Fin—


End file.
